(not applicable).
(not applicable).
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elongate stamping device, preferably in the form of a pen, comprising an ink pad support for an ink pad, the ink pad support being pivotably mounted on a handle, and a stamping plate for a printing block, the stamping plate being pivotably mounted on a holding arm, wherein, when in use, the stamping plate, in the inking position, rests on the ink pad with the printing block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pen-type stamping devices have already been known which possibly are even integrated into a writing tool, and which are compact and comfortable to take along. These stamping devices, however, have a very narrow stamping area, since the latter is restricted by the circular diameter of the pen-shaped stamping device, and thus it is not possible to accommodate a standard private stamp having a width of adequate size so as to accommodate the information required (e.g. name and address), since the diameter of the pen then would lie in a range in which the stamping device would not be handy anymore.
From CA 2 028 611 A, such a writing tool is known in which a pen-shaped stamping device can be screwed into the cap. The stamping device substantially consists of a holding means on which both a carrier for the ink pad as well as the stamping plate are pivotably mountedxe2x80x94on a holding arm. In the pivoted-in inking or resting position, ink pad and stamping plate will rest on each other resulting in the pen shape of the stamping device. Yet also there the width of the stamping plate is restricted to the diameter of the pen, resulting in a very restricted possibility of housing the stamp characters.
It is now an object of the invention to provide an elongate stamping device of the initially defined type, which has a comparatively large width of the stamping plate and thus allows for a larger stamping area, wherein a plurality of different stamping characters can be used, while still providing the user with a stamping device that is easy to use and which will rest well in the user""s hand.
The inventive stamping device of the initially defined type is characterised in that the width of the stamping plate or of the ink pad support, respectively, is larger than the entire thickness of the holding arm, the stamping plate with the printing block and the ink pad support for the ink pad in the inking position. This results in an elongate stamping device which differs from the previously known stamping devices of generally circular cross-section and which has a substantially flat cross-sectional shape, enabling, on the one hand, a handy configuration capable of being inserted like a pen, and, on the other hand, a stamping area of larger width, whereby substantially more symbols or stamping characters can be housed, e.g. so as to provide a standard private stamp. When in use, the stamping plate and the ink pad are transferred from the closed inking position into an open stamping position in which the stamping plate is provided substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the stamping device.
To prevent the stamping device from soiling something with its ink during transportation thereof and to maintain the stamping device in the inking position it is advantageous if in the inking position, a removable slip-on sleeve is provided which surrounds the holding arm, the stamping plate and the ink pad support and whose open end follows upon the handle.
For great ease of handling and for an optically pleasing shape, it is suitable if the cross-section of the sleeve is oval.
Likewise, it may be advantageous, e.g. for suitable stacking, if the cross-section of the sleeve is rectangular.
The surface of the sleeve is particularly well suited for advertisement prints, if the cross-section of the sleeve has two parallel partial regions which are interconnected via two curved partial regions.
For a high operating comfort despite a simple design, where the user has to do as little as possible by himself, it is advantageous if the stamping plate is mounted eccentrically on the holding arm so as to automatically pivot outwards into the stamping position on account of gravity when the sleeve is taken off.
For a comfortable handling it is also suitable if the bearing of the stamping plate on the holding arm is provided with a spring so as to automatically pivot outward into the stamping position when the sleeve is taken off.
For the stamping plate to be stopped in the stamping position when it pivots outwards, it is also advantageous if a stop for the stamping plate in its outward-pivoted position is provided on one side of the holding arm.
In order to enable the use of different stamping plates with different printing blocks in the stamping device it is suitable if the stamping plate is releasably connected with the holding arm, e.g. by a snap connection.
To attain the press-on pressure of the ink pad on the printing block required for inking it is suitable if the printing block has a thickness of between 1.7 and 2.3 mm.
To prevent think pad support from impeding the stamping procedure, it is advantageous if the plane defined by the ink pad support in the inking position encloses an obtuse angle with the longitudinal axis of the stamping device.
To render the transition from the closed inking position to the open stamping position as automatic as possible for the user, it is advantageous if the bearing of the ink pad support is provided with a spring so as to automatically pivot outwards into the stamping position when the sleeve is taken off.
Particularly with a view to the comparatively wide shape of the stamping device, it is suitable if the spring is a leg spring which is mounted on the pivot axis of the ink pad support.
To compensate for different heights of different printing blocks and to thus ensure a uniform support of the printing block on the ink pad in the inking position, it is suitable if an ink pad support arm of the ink pad support has a long hole for receiving a bearing pin, the longitudinal axis of the long hole extending substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the stamping device.
For a stamping area in which a plurality of different motives can be printed it is suitable if the printing block has a printing surface the width of which is larger than ⅓ of its length.
For using private stamps with standard dimensions it is advantageous if the printing block has a printing surface the width of which is larger than 9 mm and the length of which is larger than 35 mm, and which preferably has a width of 14 mm and a length of 38 mm.
To obtain a high number of prints without refilling the ink reservoir with ink, it is suitable if the height of the ink pad is larger than 2 mm, preferably is equal to 3 mm.
Despite the comparatively thick ink pad, the ink from the ink reservoir will be used up after several printing procedures, and thus the stamping device will not be usable any longer or will be usable to a limited extent only. Since a re-saturation with an ink bottle often will lead to imprints of lower quality, it is advantageous if the carrying arm is releasably connected with the ink pad support so as to allow for a simple exchange of pads and to allow for a long use of the stamping device.
The releasable connection can be realized in a particularly simple and inexpensive manner if the carrying arm is connected to the ink pad support via an e.g. dovetail-shaped insertion rail.
To secure the rail in longitudinal direction in the ink pad support, it is suitable if the insertion rail is connected with the ink pad support by means of latching projections.